My name is Maggie
by mimic91
Summary: Maggie Simpson is your evreyday eleven year old girl. LOkay, so thats a lie. WE'RE BACK!
1. my present from lisa

Hello, my name is Maggie

Lisa gave me this journal a couple of months ago, so I decided to use it. But back to the subject…

My name is Maggie Simpson and I'm eleven years old and starting middle school tomorrow. The schools called Springfield middle school, so the city gets 2 points for creativity. Lisa said they have a good art section so I'm happy. My dream is to become an artist, and according to the others, my arts already pretty good. But they're family, so they're supposed to say its good.

Lisa is my big sis who's eighteen and starting collage. She's changed a lot since elementary. The red dress was replaced around my age, which is when Mac moved across next door. Her hair is longer and reaches her shoulders. She's also shifting between casual to grunge (she still plays the saxophone though) oh I forgot about Mac! Mac's got be her best friend since they're in the same classes. It goes to this strange kid Theo. He's a geek who says Lisa met him once, but she either forgot or is being chased by a psycho. I wouldn't be surprised with the latter.

My brother is Bart and is one badass guy. He's a Dj at the radio station with that skank Jessica Lovejoy. According to him, she's not as bad as she looks. Yeah, right. When he looks at her, all he does is go strait for the chest. Except for the beginning of a beard and an extra foot or so (which makes him 6"0) he hasn't changed much

Mom and dad are still the same. Mom gets by the day asking Lisa if Mac and her are a thing, nagging Bart to meet a nice girl, bugging me about the birds and the bees, and nagging dad to keep his pants on. I love her and all, but I wish she'd just shutup! I connect more to dad, who doesn't complain about my long spiky hair or my choice of music (metal forever!). He doesn't complain about how ridiculous my listing to motley crue at 10:00pm mixes with my instrument, the violin. I don't get it either, but I don't complain.

I'm running out of time. Moms nagging me to go to bed and dads on his way back from the new bar. I start school tomorrow, which is hell come true.

Night!


	2. das bus

My name is Maggie: chapter 2

Das bus

I moved through the building, only stopping to take a small breath. I looked around the corner, trying to see if whoever was chasing me was near. Nothing. I was to let out a sigh of relief before a loud bang reverberated around the room and the spot on the wall my hand had been resting on only a moment ago exploded into a shower of plaster. I started running again, but I tripped over a trashcan and landed with a loud thud. I let out a small whelp. The weight of my body, even though I was only 85lbs, landed on my ankle, and I felt more then heard a crack. I looked up to see whoever was chasing me was standing over me. They slowly raised a pistol. Even though their face was shrouded in shadow and I couldn't tell who it was, I knew, I just KNEW they were smiling. They pulled the trigger….

…and my eyes darted open and I yelled. I looked around and was relived that it was only my roof over me. Metalica's "st.anger" was playing out of my clock, which read 6:15am. I thought for a second to remember the dream I had just woken up to screaming bloody murder about, but found it was as gone as my chances of seeing dad in shape. I got up and looked into my mirror and sighed. First day of middle school. Great. I pulled out a black t-shirt and plaid over shirt and put them on. I then looked around, making sure mom wasn't watching. When I was satisfied that I was alone, I opened a small box under my clothes. I gently opened it before slipping on my necklace, my most prized possession. Actually, it was just my old pacifier tied to a string, but it was worth more then all the gold in the world to me. Mom had told me to get rid of it, and I had to hide it now. I slipped on a pair of baggy jeans and began to get my stuff ready when the song ended and Bart's voice filled the radio.

"Hey, this is the bartman himself, Bart Simpson with my lovely co-anchor Jessica Lovejoy!" I smiled. My big brother had been going out with Jessica for 2 weeks or so. I'm surprised that they haven't killed each other yet. "Shutup bartman, or whatever you call your ego." Jessica's voice said with skeptism and playfulness in her voice. "All I'm trying is to get some t&a.," he said pleadingly. I had to laugh at this. Bart being desperate live on the air with his girlfriend was something I'd laugh about when was at a family reunion. "Who knows, you might still get some." Jessica said in a sultry voice. I turned the radio off in disgust at the image of Bart in bed with Jessica. Since my backpack was ready and filled with fully loaded cans of spray paint, I walked downstairs.

As I walked into the living room, I saw pictures all over the place. Some showed me as a baby, while others showed pictures of Bart somehow passing high school (who knew he had it in him?), Lisa at the prom with Mac (just as friends), and dad's last remains of his high school diploma. I walked into the kitchen expecting to be alone, but there was mom, making waffles. "Good morning!" she said in a fake cheery voice, but I could tell she was stressed out. The bottom of hair was gray, and the "shoes" she was wearing were really sandwiches. "Uh, I buy lunch today?" I said tentavily, trying not to notice the sandwich with a Maggie scribbled it on it with mustard. "Fine, fine, fine, whatever!" she exclaimed. She looked at the clock on the wall

And nearly knocked me off my feet when she yelled "BUS! BUSSSS!" I looked at the clock and said "alright! alright! ALRIGHT!" I said as she pushed me out the door. I ran and saw the bus just rev up its engines as I jumped on board. I sighed and sat down next to my friend Joan. Joan was about my height, with red hair in a frizzled manner. She wore a long silver necklace. It was from her dad before he died on the escalator that goes nowhere. It was probably from some kfc quarter game, but I wasn't going to to say that. It was as valuable to her as my pacifier was to me. While she talked and talked and talked about how she was looking forward to all the boys they were bound to meet, I looked out the window and just looked over the places they had been. But also of a certain guy I had meet at the quick-e-mart. I was just remembering his spiked brown hair and big ol' grin when I heard Joan say, almost as loud as bars spinal tap funeral album, "MAGGIE!!!" I jumped 2 feet in the air, and looked shaken and angry at Joan, and said "what?!?" But her big grin shocked me. What had forced her to make me stop thinking about a certain someone, and why was she not showing anger for me not listening or pity for messing up my thinking, but actually SMILING?!?!

"We're here, that's what." She said with a grin, even bigger now knowing she had pissed me off. "oh." I replied in a small voice. As we got up and got our things, I could tell my face had turned a deep red. Why couldn't I forget about him? Why? It was a small plus was that she had not known what I was thinking about. As we walked out of the bus and into plain sight of the school, Joan said in a voice that cracked with giggles, she said" next time you think about HIM, tell me so I can think about Bart." I stared at her for a moment in disbelief. Then we both burst out laughing, laughing so much that instead of going to school of our own free-will, we were pushed in by a crowd of kids, looking at us in a way that they thought we were insane. At that moment, they were probably right


	3. welcome to life 101

My name is Maggie… chap 3

Welcome to life 101

Joan and I walked through the large wooden doors of the school, still giggling. I looked up and saw the schools motto, "knowledge brings fear". Under it, in large blood red spray paint, were the words EL BARTO. I smiled. Bart's famous going away present. He had mixed the paint with lead to make sure it was permanent. "No way this town will EVER forget me now!" he had said with a grin the size of his skateboard when he got home that day, accompanied by 4 janitors, 2 cops, principal skinner, the school board, AND a lawyer. They couldn't do anything, seeing how he had done after the last day of school had ended, so Bart got off scotch free. Re-telling this story to the radio station chief was what clinched the job for Bart.

We started looking around, trying to tell if we recognized anyone, saying hi if we saw them. "There's Dave…nice bowl cut." "There's holly! Wow, she went Goth!" "Hey, it's Joe! Wow, he must have meet slimfast."

I was just admiring the size of Tyrone's new Afro when Joan nudged me and pointed out a sign that said

"ALL NEW STUDENTS, GO TO CAFITERIA FOR SCHEDULES." I shrugged and said. "Might as well. Better know what classes were skipping." She nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge. It had a stage, 30 odd tables, and a squishy machine. I looked around, shocked. How could a public school in Springfield afford this? I looked over and saw a crowd moving around one specific table, so I guessed that's where the schedules were. We moved over there, pushing slightly, until finally we reached the table. A man in a brown tux looked up and looked at me with startlingly brown eyes. "Name?" he said in a booming voice. I was still shocked how brown his eyes were that I didn't hear him. He repeated himself, only louder this time. "NAME?" he boomed. I shook myself a little and said, in a small voice, "um…Maggie Simpson." He stared at me for a moment, and then started shuffling through some papers. "Any relation to Bart Simpson?" he said in a casual voice. I looked at him, wondering if he was gonna make a crack about Bart. "Yea, so?" I said in an aggressive voice. He found what he was looking for and handed me a piece of paper. "Ohh, nothing." he said in a voice that suggested something. I looked at him angrily, then walked off with Joan, making a mental note to tipi that guys house the first chance I get. "Mag? Maggie? You okay?" Joan asked, trying to see if I was fine. "Yea, perfect." I said in a testy voice. "What we got now?" I said, trying to keep my mind off that sob. "English." Joan said, in a voice that suggested a guaranteed bore fest.

We found the room pretty easy. It was shaped like an old west saloon. We found a small table in the back corner and sat down. We waited quietly as more and more people came in, not paying attention to anyone. Finally, a loud bell woke us from our stupor. A man in an old-fashioned cowboy suit walked in and just looked to us all. Then he looked at the roll-call list. His eyes went from side to side until they stopped suddenly. He looked up and said in a voice with a hint of surprise in it. "Who is Maggie Simpson?" Suddenly, there were murmurs all over the room. "Simpson?" "Like Bart Simpson?" "No way" "I've heard Lisa Simpson play." "Isn't that tag outside Barts?"

I looked up and said in a bored voice, "hey, I can hear you." They all looked at me and collectively blushed. The teacher laughed and stood up. "Well, since we've met Maggie, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Bergstorm.

Lets go around the class and introduce ourselves." I didn't pay any attention and started thinking about HIM until I heard a familiar voice. "Ryan Mont." I looked up and my mouth dropped open. It was him. The guy I had meet during the summer. The guy I had been thinking nonstop about for 3 months He had brown hair spiked with gel in the front. He had a t-shirt on with long jeans. He had startlingly green eyes that you could easily get lost in. I stared at him. I couldn't NOT stare at him. It was really him.

The rest of the day was a blur, until school let out. I walked outside still thinking about him, until a heard a loud car horn honk. I turned and saw, parked in a red miata, was Lisa. Lisa wore a plaid over shirt over a tube top, and looked bored. Her hair was twice as long as mine, and she still wore the pearls around her neck. She didn't use make up and was listening to Bart's station on the radio. "Mac's playing in the park with the guys." She said, smiling. "Thought you might wanna come. Bart'll be there." I smiled. Mac was in a band called "caps". They were pretty good, but they all wanted to stay Springfield for a while. Seeing how Bart and Mac were really good friends, Bart played their songs sometimes. I jumped in the car and said bye to Joan, who waved as we drove off. Lisa and me spent the ride talking about school for both of us. Mac and Lisa were both at Springfield U. Finally, we reached the park. It was crowded for some rappers on stage at the moment, as Mac was talking to Bart, who looked sad and was being patted on the back by Milhouse. "What happened?" Lisa asked Mac, who had a "its for the better" face on. Mac was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt while wearing an overshirt with the bands colors (green, blue, and silver) painted on it. His long brown hair and green eyes made him very popular, and with his trusty guitar over his shoulder, he looked like a guy out of the 90's. "Bart and Jessica broke up," he said, trying his best to hide his relief that Jessica was gone. Milhouse looked at Lisa hopefully, with his army jacket open showing a collar shirt, and said " hey lis, about dating ho-" "no." Lisa cut him off angrily. "1. I will never go out with you. 2. Your best friend is crushed. Now is not the time."

I looked sadly at Bart. I was about to say I was sorry, but a pretty bruttete came up and cut me off. "Hey guys." She said in a pretty voice. Milhouse let out a gasp. "SAMANTHA?" Bart looked up surprised and said "hey Samantha, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since high school." "I moved back into town last week." She said simply, blushing "I came down here to-" she was cut off by milhouse "who cares why you're here! Do you want to go out sometime?" Samantha looked angrily at him and said " that's kinda what I came to ask." She then turned from the hopeful milhouse and said to Bart " do YOU want to go out tonight Bart?"


	4. what does it mean?

They were standing over me. Just looking at me and smiling. I had this dream before. Again and again. I tried to find something different about it. I yelled "who are you?" at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would come. Then I heard it. "You should have listened."

They had spoken. I stared. They had finally spoken. And it was in a familiar voice. I began "who…" but they cut me off with the pulling of the trigger…

…And I woke up. I didn't scream, but I let out an angry grunt as I threw a cup at my wall. Why? Why had I been having that dream over and over? I had been having that dream since September. It was now December. Why was this happening? I shivered. It was 6:00 am. I shouldn't have to wake up this early on a Saturday. Plus, I had to look good for the party tonight. Bart had an announcement to make. Him and Samantha had been going serious for a while now, making millhouse turn to the bottle. Millhouse had been pretty lonely since then. He had asked Lisa out one more time, but she said she was going out with someone already. I wonder who the unlucky guy is. Jessica hadn't been too good either, but I didn't really care about her.

I started to get dressed and looked around for something to do. I was going to be bored for a while, so I went online first. Joan was coming to the party later. I tried to Im her, but she was busy. I turned on the TV, but the only thing on was krusty the clown reruns. I was so bored I looked around for something to do. Finally, I found a book mom had written a while ago. I started to read it. The rest of the day was a blur.

By the time I finished, it was 6:00 pm, and a knock at the door. It was Joan and her friend vennesa. I looked at them and said, in a sarcastic voice, "lousy hobos, I don't have food!" Joan laughed and the two-walked in. next was Lisa and Mac, who were smiling. Lisa was in a purple jacket and earmuffs. Mac was in his normal clothes, except the tee shirt was switched with a long sleeve shirt. Mac had been born in North Dakota, so he didn't get cold easy. Mac asked where Bart was, but speak of the devil, the blue sportscar with el barto painted on the roof drove into the driveway. Bart helped Samantha out, gingerly making sure she didn't bump her head. Millhouse was the next to show up, with a beer in hand, followed by Jessica, who had bags under her eyes. More and more people showed up, like Ned Flanders, his wife Rachel Jordan, and their baby daughter Mary. There was barney, who had just gotten out of the hospital. Slowly, the room was full of town's people.

Millhouse looked eagerly at Lisa and was about to say something before Bart and Mac said together, "She's with someone." They started laughing and were soon joined in by the other guys. There was something about the way Mac and Lisa looked at each other, but my attention was turned to trying to find Joan. I looked around, and I found nothing. I walked upstairs until I got to my room. The door was closed, and there was a small noise coming from it. I tried to open door but it was locked. Finally, I got bored with the old trying-to-force-it-open, so I used credit card and slipped it through the door and walked in, and gasped. Joan and vennesa were sitting on the bed MAKING OUT. I stared at the two, until Joan noticed me, and gasped. I stared at the two. She got up and looked at her feet as she said "Maggie, I…" I cut her off "you two were…" I just stared at the two. Joan looked at me seriously. "Maggie, please don't tell ANYONE. My mom will kick me out if she finds out. Please mag? I'm still Joan. Please?" I looked at her. I sighed. "Alright. You have to come out eventually, but I won't tell. Were still friends." She smiled. "Thanks Maggie." We went downstairs to see Bart and Samantha begin saying something.

"…I'm happy you guys are all here. We got something to say." Him and Samantha smiled at each other, and then Bart started up again. "Samantha's pregnant."

It was the loudest silence I had ever heard. The first person to speak was Mac, who threw his arm around Bart and yelled "Name him after me!" soon everyone was congratulating the two. Mom was trying not to cry from happiness about having a grandkid, Homer was singing and dancing, Lisa was hugging Samantha, Mac and Bart were laughing, and Joan was smiling a huge smile. I was to busy dancing with dad to notice millhouse leave.

I began to lay down, still happy about Bart's announcement. I was surprised at how fast I fell asleep into dream.

I was running again. I didn't stop running, knowing this path by heart now. it played out the same again, up until I fell and stared at the gunner. I stared at her. Then, I pounced. The pain in my ankle blinded me for a moment, until I rolled into the light from a window, and gasped. The gunner was mom. She threw me from her chest and stood up. She wiped blood from her nose and stared at me. "you." I said in a small voice. She smiled as she raised the gun. "You should have listened." And she fired…

…And I woke up with a yelp. I looked around scared. It was mom. What did the dream mean? I looked around and saw the clock say 3:00 am. I didn't fall back to sleep. I just sat up, asking the same question. What did it mean?


	5. unwanted welcomes

My name is Maggie chapter 5

Paranoid is an ugly word

It was happening again. I was seeing it again. The bullet in the wall, me falling, mom saying I should have listened, her pulling the trigger…

… "Why won't you stop!" I yelled. I realized I was awake. I looked around, making sure no one was coming. I sighed. The clock said 5:00 am. I was up a hour early. I looked at my calendar. It said February 1st. I didn't know where January had gone. Late last year, Bart and Samantha had made it known that she was pregnant, I had found out Joan was a lesbian, and my dreams were beginning to get worse when I found out the gunner in my dreams was in fact mom. Life had defiantly taken a turn for the worst. I sighed and got up, still buried in my own thoughts.

As I walked downstairs, I saw dad passed out on the kitchen table, covered in beer and smiled. It was old typical dad. He had recently got a promotion from Mr. Carlson, effectively making him one of the highest positions at the plant. I looked around the table and saw people like barney, snoring lightly, Lenny, who was buried in poker cards, and Bart, who was slowly getting up.

"…Oh, my head." Bart murmured. I laughed. Bart was being very slow in getting up, so while I waited for him to get from under his cads, I looked at the fridge. Glued to it was my last semester report card, covered in big juicy red A's. I looked my watch and decided to go to Joans house. I was out of the door before Bart said another "ung…"

The day went by fairly fast with the usual routine. Meet Joan, ask how Vennesa was, pressure her to come out, walk to school, go to class, stare at Ryan for a while, then leave. Lisa had agreed to pick me up so we could go to the mall. I was surprised that it was Bart's car that stopped in front of the school. Inside were a smiling Samantha, a ds match between Mac and Bart, and an annoyed Lisa behind the wheel. I grinned at the group as I asked Lisa "what's with them?" at the exact same time Bart yelled, "panthers score!!!!" and Mac let out a loud "damnit!" Lisa sighed. "New grand theft auto came out today remember?" and soon Lisa was even more annoyed as I jumped in the back and began chanting with Mac and Bart "drive, drive, drive!"

The mall was pretty uneventful. Samantha was getting tired so we drove her home before the rest of us went to noiseland arcade. 2 hours later and a couple of $20 bills later, we were all pretty tired. We decided to drop Bart off at his place. As we drove, we listened to the new album by Rachel Flanders, and we smiling when we got to Bart and Samantha's apartment. We were joking around until we got to the front door and found it was ajar. We walked in and we all gasped.

The place was in shambles. Pictures were broken. The TV had a hole in it. And in the middle of the floor, was a beat Samantha. Bart rushed over and lifted her up, saying in a soft voice "who did it?" Samantha looked scared at Bart and opened her mouth to say something, but I knew who it was before she said it. I had just seen the jacket lying on the floor. "Millhouse." She said softly. Bart looked up, blinded by rage. Mac ran over and grabbed his keys and said in a hurry, as he ran for the door, "I'll get the car." There was something about the tone of his voice. Bart and me sprinted for the door, leaving Lisa to call 911.

Soon, we were in the car, heading straight for millhouses place. Halfway there, we saw him. He was running, but when he turned and saw the car, he started sprinting. He had only gotten a couple of feet before Bart opened the door and football tackled millhouse. He began to pummel millhouse in the face, yelling incoherently. Mac and me jumped out of the car and ran over, me grabbing Bart from behind and Mac pulling him up. Bart then stood up and looked down angrily at millhouse as the sound of police sirens could be heard. Mac then turned from Bart to millhouse and kicked him in the stomach, as if to finish Bart's idea.

Mac dropped me off at home before he drove Bart and himself to the hospital. I didn't want to go to sleep. I knew what was coming. I walked inside, sighing heavily. Mom had fallen asleep on the couch, so I didn't bother to wake her. I got undressed and laid back on my bed, before being greeted with the same dream as before.


	6. the slap heard around the world

My name is Maggie chap 6

Slap heard round the world

I woke with a start. It was 9:00. I jumped out of bed and was dressed in 2 minutes. I sprinted downstairs and shook mom awake, yelling in her ear, "mom, wake up damnit!" mom jumped up, surprised that I was standing over her, pulling on her hair as if it was 10 years ago. I pulled her to the car and said, among other gibberish, "hospital. Now!!!" she looked at me questionably, then got in and we drove away.

It was 10:00 by the time we got there. I looked around, trying to find the others. I looked to the right and saw Lisa sleeping in a chair, with Macs over shirt working as a blanket. Mac himself came out of a room with a sign MEN on it, and saw mom and me. He smiled. "Samantha and the baby are fine." He said reassuringly. I let out a sigh of relief. Mom had mixed emotions for some reason. I couldn't tell why.

"You guys might want to grab a seat. They won't let her out for awhile." We both nodded and sat down.

I was running in that building again. Mom was following me. It happened exactly the same way. When I woke up, it was 6:00 pm. I was shocked. How did I sleep that much? I looked over at the door where Mac had gone through earlier. There was a rustle as a smiling Bart walked through the door holding hands with a bruised but happy Samantha. I let out a sigh of relief. I was still an aunt. I was still smiling when we were in the car.

Until I heard mom say, halfway home "bitch" I stared at mom, shocked. "What?" mom looked angrier then I had ever seen her? "Bart is too good for her." I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "mom, how can you say that?!?" Because I can." She said. Then she looked at me. "And you can't play with Joan anymore."

This was a low blow. I felt disbelief, then white, searing anger. "Why not?" I challenged. "Because I won't have any damn homo in my house!" I stared. "How do you kn…" I trailed off. I remembered. I had left my journal on my desk last night. "You read my journal." I said, shocked that mom would that. "I don't want to hear it." She said sternly. I said it again, only louder. "You read my journal!" she looked daggers at me. "Does it matter?!?" I then yelled at the top of my lungs, "You read my diary!!!" SLAP! I held my hand over the now red spot on my cheek. Mom was staring at the road. At the next stop sign, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door. Despite mom saying "what are you doing?", I jumped out of the car. I kept walking, not once looking back

1:00am

I had been walking for ages. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get there. Then I saw it. Mac and Lisa's apartment complex I let out a sigh of relief. I needed to get to Lisa's apartment soon or I might collapse. I got to her door, but it was locked. "Damn. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this." No one but Joan knew I was an excellent lock picker. I finally got the door open after 5 minutes of picking. I walked in quietly, trying not to wake up Lisa. The place was fairly neat, but the TV was still on, and there was a half eaten cheese pizza on the table. Her saxophone was on the couch and lying next to it was Mac's guitar. Was it just me or was that Mac's game? Oh well. I decided to walk in to Lisa's room, wake her up, and explain why I was there. I walked into the room and put a hand over my mouth.

Lying in Lisa's bed, with the cover up to their necks, were Lisa and Mac, both with small smiles on their face. And from judging from the clothes on the floor, they weren't wearing anything underneath.


	7. Blast from the past

First of all, I'd like to say thanks to all of you that put messages in the review box. It really means something when I was still getting good reviews months after I decided to not write any more of this story. Thank you all who have been reading this story since the beginning. Now, without further ado…

My name is Maggie…

Chapter eight

Blast from the past

It took Maggie a minute to realize what she was looking at. "Okay…" she thought to herself. One, mom read my diary. Two, she had run away from home. Three, Mac and Lisa, MY SISTER LISA, are in BED together, WITHOUT any clothes on.

Maggie thought for a second, and then repeated that last sentence again. "God I wish there was mind bleach out there." She muttered to herself. She decided to wait and see what they had to say before she jumped to conclusions. Or hit Mac with a chair until he didn't move any more. Whichever came first. So Maggie picked up a gameboy off the ground and turned it on. She stared through the darkness at the clock. 3:00 am.

"They won't be asleep that long." She said reassuringly to herself.

1:00 pm

Screw jumping to conclusions, I'm gonna kill the pair of them for sleeping in. Finally, she saw Lisa start to move. Maggie raised her head hopefully. She rose, yawning. Lisa then looked down at the brown haired guitarist next to her and smiled. She then casually looked in Maggie's direction.

Her face went redder then Texas. Her mouth opened a little, and then closed quickly. She did this four… no five times before she finally said, "Hi."

Maggie just looked at her. Not angrily, not disappointed, just looked at her. Then she flashed a grin. "You guys talk very loudly in your sleep." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It took Mac another half a minute to wake up, but when he saw Maggie was there, he made the road runner look like a friggin snail. Both of them were dressed in less then a minute each. Mac tried to make it up to her by making his famous pancakes. No matter how mad Maggie was at Mac, his pancakes were pretty damn good.

The three now faced each other at Mac's little table. Maggie finally got to ask the question she had been dieing to ask all night:

"When, why, what, you get the idea." Mac and Lisa looked at each other, and then faced the confused blonde. Lisa then turned to her. "It all started the night Hugh and I broke up…"

_Lisa sat depressed in a booth of a dingy little diner. She sighed sadly, not caring if the pretty dress got dirty. The little bell on the door rang. She didn't look up until she heard a familiar voice._

"_So, trouble in paradise?" The young woman looked up and saw a tuxedoed Mac, wearing a comforting smile. She looked back down sadly. Mac sat next to her and placed a hand around Lisa. She looked into his eyes. Now there was a look of concern on his face. _

"_I'm sorry." He said, with real sincerity in his voice. I just nodded. This was the moment Lisa realized she was crying. Mac reached up and wiped a tear off her face. She looked at him, and remembered that stupid fortune teller's prediction: _

"_Someday, you will find a true love." _

_Lisa's mouth opened a little, and then she leaned forward and kissed Mac as hard as she could. His eyes shot open with surprise, and then closed, letting him fall into the passionate kiss…_

…and that's how it happened." Lisa finished. Maggie noticed that Mac and Lisa were holding hands. Maggie smiled. If Lisa was with anyone, it might as we'll be with Mac.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maggie asked. She had been wondering that most of the time Lisa told the story.

"We didn't want people to think I just got her off the rebound and well…there's never been really a good time to tell anyone…" Mac trailed off.

The teenager nodded. Then Mac asked. "Hey, why were you here anyway?"

Maggie felt a lump form in her throat. This was the first time she had thought about it. She could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"It's nothing." The young girl lied. Lisa looked at her hard, and Maggie felt the tears escape. She lowered her head and said, "I ran away. Mom read my diary. She lied to me. She…" I didn't feel like talking any more. Lisa had walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I just gave in and cried into her shoulder.


End file.
